


Newly Chosen, Newly Abandoned

by Merfilly



Series: New Prime [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus for so short a time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newly Chosen, Newly Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> This begins a drabble series where the Matrix chose someone else after helping Rodimus defeat Galvatron and start Unicron's destruction.

He could still feel the Matrix's power lingering in his frame as he raced out of the deathtrap that Unicron had become. He had his friends and comrades, safe and sound. So many things were jumbled in his processors, a wealth of information that could not be digested in the scant time since the Matrix unlocked to save their race and planet.

It was as they were safe that Rodimus Prime felt it fade, and knew, one last piece of data, that while he could lead, he was not the one the Matrix truly sought.

She was somewhere near, though.


End file.
